digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alphamon Ouryuken
, |n1=(En-Zh:) Alphamon Goldensword''D-Spirit 2'' |g1=X-Antibody |g2=Royal Knights |s1=Alphamon }} Alphamon Ouryuken is a Holy Knight Digimon and a carrier of the X-Antibody. It is a form in which Ouryumon achieved a miraculous digivolution and became the sword through the operation of the of DigiCode that Alphamon unleashed. Ouryumon is the Mega of the experimental "Prototype Digimon" that pursued further fighting strength, and by becoming a sword, all of that fighting strength was devoted exclusively to its attacks. To swing the Ouryuken is to wield all of the power contained within a Mega Digimon, so to speak, so it isn't a sword that can be swung by an average Digimon, and there aren't any average Digimon that can take the blow. Attacks * : Swings the Ouryuken. *'Digitalize of Soul': Spreads the wings on its back and flies up high, then deploys a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which it summons a legendary monster from another dimension. In Digital Monster X-Evolution, it summons a small magic circle before itself, with which it summons energy shots. * Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic circle, and stabs it through the opponent. Design Alphamon Ouryuken takes the base Alphamon and adds majestic, feathery wings out of the protrusions on its back. Ouryumon collapses into a gigantic blade to be wielded by Alphamon. Etymologies ;Alphamon: Ouryuken (アルファモン：王竜剣) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some American English media translate the "Ouryuken" to "Blade of the Dragon King"Digimon World: Next Order, while other media leave it out entirely. * |Ἐγώ εἰμι τὸ Α καὶ τὸ Ω|Egō eimi to Alpha kai to Omega}}, alongside Omegamon *(Ja:) , from Ouryumon Fiction Digimon Adventure tri. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Chronicle Digimon Chronicle X Digimon D-Cyber Digimon Battle Alphamon is a card digivolution of Dorumon. In order to unlock this digivolution, you must card digivolve DexDorugamon to Dorugamon, DexDoruGreymon to DoruGreymon, and finally DexDorugoramon to Alphamon. Digimon Masters Alphamon Ouryuken is a Jogress-level, Vaccine-attribute, Light-element Digimon of the Virus Busters family. Alphamon Ouryuken can be ridden once the "Code in Alpha" has been applied to it. Its attacks are: * "Digitalize of Soul": inflicts 2851 light-attribute base damage with a 3s cooldown, consuming 172 DS. Learned at level 41. * "Kyukyoku Senjin Ouryuken": inflicts 10368 light-attribute base damage with a 8s cooldown, consuming 623 DS. Learned at level 41. In order to Jogress digivolve to Alphamon Ouryuken, you must complete 14 quests (7 for each Digimon) from Calumon at the DATS Center, have reached Tamer Level 55, and unlock Alphamon and Ouryumon. Digimon Heroes! Alphamon: Ouryuken is an obtainable Digimon. There is also a card in which it is fighting against Death-X-mon. Digimon Soul Chaser Alphamon Ouryuken Mode Changes from Alphamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Alphamon becomes Alphamon Ouryuken when using Kyūkyoku Senjin Ouryūken. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Alphamon Ouryuken is #312 and is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It DNA Digivolves from Alphamon and Ouryumon. Its special attack is Ultimate Ouryuken and its support skill is Blast Digivolution which increases attack by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Alphamon Ouryuken is #312 and is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Ultra level Digimon and uses 25 memory. It DNA Digivolves from Alphamon and Ouryumon. Its special attack is Ultimate Ouryuken and its support skill is Blast Digivolution which increases attack by 10%. Before Ouryumon was added as free DLC, Alphamon digivolved to Alphamon Ouryuken without DNA Digivolution. Digimon ReArise Alphamon Ouryuken is an Ultra level Digimon that may digivolve from Alphamon. Notes and references